


Morning Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hi this is like my first work here sorry if i get any tags wrong, Idk how to fkcin tag help, M/M, irl shipping / romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morning kisses- do I need to say more?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh why is tagging on phone so hard-  
> Anyways thankee B for giving me the idea-  
> srsly though why do the minecraft men do this to us wKEMENSNDM man.  
> mk enjoy ig

Dream groaned, sitting up and pulling the sheets from his head. He sighed, checking the time before slowly getting up and making his way to the kitchen to feed Patches and get some breakfast for himself.

He made his way down the hall, Patches laying calmly on the couch with George stroking her head. Gosh, Dream almost forgot how loud she can be when she's purring.

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead!" George called from the couch, a soft smile across his face. Dream made his way over, flopping onto the couch beside him and laying his head on George's shoulder. "Mornin' Gogy" He got a small laugh in response.

"Let me guess, breakfast?"

"..myeh"

"Alrighty, can you feed Patches and Luca for me sweets?"

"Yeah, I can do that"

George stood up, pulling Dream with him and kissing his forehead before making off to the kitchen, with Dream off to go feed the cats, Patches meowing at him from the floor.

He grabbed the bowls, setting them down and filling them before hearing Luca round the corner and standing up, heading for the kitchen once again.

The smell of pancake batter filled the air, with George struggling to pull the flour down from the shelf. (haha short- jkjk this man could probably punt me it's just a high shelf or sumn) Dream walked over, quickly grabbing it and setting it down on the counter before embracing George, setting his chin over his shoulder.

"Cuddly today?"

"Oh shush."

"Well, you better wake up, we got pancakes to bake." He pulled away from the hug, kissing Dream's cheek before turning back to the counter.

He sighed, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a good warm up for bigger projects :D  
> Once again, thank you B for the idea!  
> Im not used to writing fluff oh god I hope this turned out okay-


End file.
